The present invention relates generally to improvements in electric motor control networks and it relates particularly to an improved brushless DC motor control network.
The use of DC brushless motors is highly desirable in many applications. Such motors obviate the need for electromechanical commutation brushes while permitting continuous motor speed and/or torque adjustment and regulative while eliminating the drawbacks of the brush-type DC motor. They are highly versatile and adaptable, rugged, reliable and stable under many ambient conditions. However, it is frequently desirable to locate the motor voltage supply remote from the motor and in the conventional brushless DC motor control networks necessitates the need for a large number of long conductors extending from the area of the motor voltage supply to the other components of the network in the area of the motor.